Chloe gets caught
by kingdomheart99
Summary: Chloe gets caught by a guard and she can only think of one way out.


Chloe Sullivan was an investigative reporter and to do her job she needed to get into places that the public couldn't. Like a Luthor corp facility. There wasn't too much security so she managed to slip in without anyone spotting her. Chloe walked around the facility until she came to a computer. She looked at the screen and smiled before cracking her knuckles and furiously typing on the keyboard, this was Chloe's element, she knew exactly how to hack in and get what she needed and get out undetected. After she had got what she needed she felt a sense of pure satisfaction. Chloe turned away from the computer and began to make her way out of the building, the place was a twisting maze of corridors. As she turned the next corner she was greeted with a guard shining a flashlight on her and wielding a baton. Chloe flinched at the bright light in her eyes. Her heart began to race as she processed what was going on.

"HEY! FREEZE!" The guard yelled. Chloe did not listen, her survival instincts kicked in and she quickly turned and ran away. The guard took off after her. Chloe's heart was pounding on the inside of her chest as her legs almost automatically carried her as fast as they could. She kept taking turn after turn down a winding path of identical hallways, she checked over her shoulder to see if she was still being pursued, she was. 'Damn, that guys fit' Chloe thought to herself. She had to have a double take of her thoughts, did she really just think that about the guy that was trying arrest her. After a little more running Chloe found herself faced with a brick wall. She quickly spun around but the guard was blocking the way. She was trapped.

"Shit…" Chloe whispered to herself. She was breathing heavily. The guard began to close in on her, again shining the light at her once again.

"You have nowhere left to run, intruder. Surrender, you are under arrest for trespassing" barked the guard, slowly taking steps towards her as he did. Chloe was trying to figure out an exit strategy as she slowly back herself against the wall. For all of her intelligence she could only think of one way out, the guard was a guy and what do all guys want… Chloe was gonna hate herself for doing this but she knew it had to be done.

"I'm sorry, can you give me directions to the little girl's room, i think I'm lost." Chloe said to the guard in a somewhat nervous voice.

"Nice try, blondie. This isn't the place you just stumble into, who are you and why are you here?" He shouted in a threatening voice. Chloe was slightly scared by this but she knew she had to stay strong and hold her ground.

"Me? I'm just some ditsy blond who is just here by accident" she said trying to stick to her nervous and jokey front.

"Cute. Now why don't you drop the facade and tell me the truth before i call for backup" spat the guard. Chloe knew she had no way to deal with more than one and this guy was getting pretty angry.

"Okay, okay. My name is Chloe. I'm not a threat, please just me go" She pleaded in a softer voice, her fear was beginning to show. Her plan had been put into motion.

"Hands against the wall, Chloe" the guard yelled. Chloe smirked at him and slowly began to walk toward him. Swaying her hips and pushing out her chest.

She was wearing a tight fitting black t-shirt that hugged her curves. Chloe's breast pushed out against the material, her nipples vaguely showed, it was clear she wasn't wearing a bra. She also wore tight black skinny jeans. She was breaking into a secure building, she needed to be comfortable and hard to spot. Chloe had a perfect figure and the clothes she wore made it apparent to anyone who saw her. Her tight ass and perky tits were often the object of many peoples ogling.

"Aww, come on Mr. Guard. You don't really want to arrest me do you?" She asked in the most seductive voice she could do. Continuing to advance.

"I said hands against the wall, now!" The guard's voice didn't change. Chloe knew this could be more difficult than she thought but it was worth a try. She was no very close to him.

"You don't want my hands against the wall, not yet anyway. I have very skilled hands. Maybe i could demonstrate if you'd left me go after?" she felt so dirty speaking like this. She kind of liked it, no, she pushed that out of her mind. She was doing this to escape.

"Well" the guard began, his voice a lot softer than before "I guess this is a minor offense, i could be persuaded to left you off this one time. But only if I'm satisfied with your… demonstration". Chloe was so relieved that the guy went for it, so much so her face practically lit up.

"Oh, i promise" Chloe said in a slutty tone, as she exhaled. She winked at the guard before slowly sinking to her knees. The floor was cold but i didn't bother her. She smiled up at the guard before looking at his crotch, her hands began to fumble with his belt and pull down his pants. The first thing she noticed was the huge bulge within his boxers. "Mmmm, somebody is happy to see me" she said as she ran her finger over the bulge. Slowly she grabbed both sides of his underwear and then quickly pulled them down.

She was immediately hit in the face with the guard's cock. Chloe gasped and shuffled back. "Holy fuck" she whispered to herself. She was staring straight at the biggest cock she had ever seen. It was at least 10 inches long. Her eyes went wide as she looked at it, she subconsciously licked her lips. "Oh my god, it's so big" she moaned. Gently, Chloe reached up with her right arm and wrapped her hand around his shaft. She could barely close her hand around it. Chloe had dealt with her fair share of dick in the past but never one this big. She slowly began to move her hand up and down the length of his pole. She felt the warmth of it radiate into her hand as she jerked him off. Her eyes were fixed on his meat, her mouth watered. The guard began to grunt as Chloe's hand sped up it's movement. Chloe looked up at him and smiled as she continued her actions. She kept pumping faster and faster.

Chloe had begun to breath heavily. She had just become aware of how much this was turning her on. She had been lost staring at the cock in front of her. 'God, I've never seen a dick this big and here i am on my knees jacking off a guard like some whore' she thought. Her nippples were hard and easily poking through the fabric of her shirt. She was trying to rub her thighs together to create friction and give herself some relief. She could feel how wet she was and her clitoris was throbbing. Her mind went back to what she was doing, she was wanking him as fast as she could. Her hornyness got the better of her and in a spontaneous move she move her face closer. Without hesitation Chloe stopped her hand but held on. She leaned forward and licked up the length of the shaft. Immediately she loved the taste. She began to lick it like a lollipop, running her tongue up and the shaft and swirling her tongue around the tip. Chloe could feel his cum seeping from his tip and onto her tongue. The moans from the guard got louder. Chloe pulled her mouth off of his cock and panted trying to catch her breath, once she recovered she went back to his cock. Instead of licking it she plunged her head forward, engulfing as much of his dick as she could. Her mouth was full, she tried to push her head further forward but his dick had hit the back of her throat. She held it in her mouth as long as she could before pulling back. She then began to bob her head up and down, sucking down half of the guard with each stroke. Chloe could hear the sloppy blowjob noises that she was making and it was really turning her on. She doubled her efforts sucking harder and working her tongue around his head. Chloe felt a hand rest on her head and pushing her further forward, she kept going until she had his whole cock in her throat. Lucky for Chloe she had no gag reflex. Her beautiful eyes looked up at the guard and the gaurd smiled at her. The hand in Chloe's hair then wrapped into her hair and began to pull her head back. Chloe loved the feeling of her hair being pulled. His cock was about to leave her mouth before being slammed back down her throat. The guard was now fucking her throat as fast as he could. Chloe was surpried but went with it.

Chloe's eyes began to water as her throat was used by the guard huge cock. She moved one of her hands down between her legs and started to rub herself through her jeans. She began moaning around his dick, she was finally getting some pleasure. She could feel her heat and her wetness though her clothes as she rocked against her hand. As she moaned onto the fuck stick in her mouth she felt it twitch. The guards thrusts sped up and the grip in her hair got tighter. Chloe knew that he was about to cum and moaned even more. He slammed into her mouth one last time, forcing her nose against his stomach. Chloe sped up the rubbing of her hand and closed her eyes as the guard began to orgasm. A stream of cum shot down Chloe's throat and filles up her mouth. She swallowed as much of it as she could as it filled her cheeks and began to dribble out of her mouth. It ran down her chin and dripped down her top. The guard pulled his dick out of Chloe's hot mouth and shot three more spurts of cum over her face. One across her right cheek, one arcross the bridge of her nose and the third landed in her hair.

"Damn, you give a great blowjob" the guard panted recovering from his intense orgasm. Chloe had also been trying to catch her breath staring at the guard with her cum covered face.

"Satisfied?" she asked. Hoping that she could leave now. She was so horny at this point she just wanted to get home and fuck herself silly. She kept the cum on her face, secretly Chloe loved being as slutty as she possibly could but she had a reputation to uphold.

"Not quite" The guard replied notioning to his still hard cock. 'WTF how is he still hatd Chloe thought to herself. She had just given him the most intense BJ of her life and he came buckets and he is still hard. Chloe had an idea. She was so horny and her crotch was on fire, she needed to be fucked. Chloe got up and walked over to the wall and bent over, placing her hands against it.

"What was the you said about hands aginst the wall?" She said in an inviting voice as she wiggled her ass. The guard knew exactly what to do and didn't waste time. He quickly walked over and began to grab and knead her ass. She moaned and pushed back aginst him. He pulled her jeans down to her ankles and saw her tight butt. She was wearing a dark green thong that had been soaked by her own juices, he rubbed her pussy through the thong for a few seconds before pulling them down to her knees. He grabbed his cock and put it between her ass cheeks, resting it there. He then slowly dragged it down over her asshole and then her pussy lips. Chloe bit her lip and moaned. He then slowly pushed the his dick inside her all the way up to his balls, getting a long drawn out moan from the blond. "Fuck, so big" she moaned. He grabbed her by the hips and began plowing her. She pressed hard against the wall, rocking in time with his thrusts. Her pussy was stretched to it's limits. She was moaning uncontrollably as she was fucked hard by the guard. Suddenly, the guard spanked her. She screamed in pleasure, he began to spank her as he fucked her. She loved it everytime her ass was smacked. She pulled the front of her top down so her tits could jiggle as she was fucked. She could feel her juices drip down her legs. The gaurd the grabbed her hair and pulled her head back so he could fuck her harder. Chloe was in pure pleasure, she loved the rough treatment and she loved being fucked from behind, she was a slut and she knew it. Chloe could feel her orgasm quickly approaching.

She bucked and screamed as she was about to cum. Her vagina tightened around his dick and Chloe screamed. Her body spasmed and everything went numb as she came on his cock. She could feel his cock still in her sore pussy. She was still being fucked. Chloe was barley awake but she just kept moaning. She then felt his cock begin to twitch inside her as he unloaded deep inside her pussy. She could feel it fill her up, lucky she was on the pill. They both collapsed on the floor. Chloe panting heavily as cum dripped out of her wrecked pussy and off of her cute face.

After some time Chloe had recovered enough to stand up. She stood up and pulled her thong and jeans back up and pushed her boobs back into her top.

"I'll let myself out" She said jokingly as she walked away, limping slightly.

P.s haven't written in a super long time. Hope you enjoyed x please leave a review x


End file.
